Un lazo que causa temor: el hilo rojo del destino
by Nybell
Summary: Una vieja leyenda cuenta que un anciano que vive en la luna se encarga de colocar un hilo rojo en los meñiques de las personas que están destinadas a amarse ¿Qué pasaría si tan singular personaje decide encontrarse con cierta chica, miembro ejemplar de la sección Love Me? Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).
1. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer: Yoshiki Nakamura es propietaria de Skip Beat! y todos sus personajes. ****Este fic forma parte de los Retos a la Carta del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). Lista 8: Mitos y leyendas de la antigua Asia. Número 2: Unmei no akai ito (El hilo rojo del destino).**

Y una vez más ando por aquí, cumpliendo con los retos que tengo encima (todo por no poder negarme a ellos *w*). Ojala que éste en especial les guste, ya que me ha costado montones escribirlo, incluso ahora dudo un poco del resultado; pero mejorará, estoy esforzándome en ello ;3

* * *

**Unmei no akai ito**

_Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar el tiempo, el lugar o las circunstancias. El hilo puede tensarse o enredarse; pero nunca podrá romperse._

* * *

**_Capitulo I_**

La noche ha caído por fin para los habitantes del planeta. En las calles, las personas regresan de sus ajetreados trabajos, hacen sus últimas compras, o salen a divertirse hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Son las rutinas diarias de siempre. Los humanos vienen y van, tan ocupados en sus propios asuntos como para prestar atención siquiera al mundo que les rodea.

Cierto hombre lo sabe mejor que nadie, puesto que los ha observado desde hace siglos. En un apartado y silencioso lugar, cubierto con una arena tan blanca que se asemeja a la nieve, él ha llevado un estudio muy detallado de los seres de la tierra. Conoce sus costumbres, sus miedos, y sus deseos; después de todo, su trabajo consiste en involucrarse con sus almas.

Lo llaman_ el anciano de la luna_, quién entrelaza con un hilo rojo los meñiques de los espíritus que están destinados a amarse. Eso es lo que se sabe de él, aunque algunos piensan que se trata sólo de una leyenda. En realidad, su existencia es tan verdadera como las estrellas, y su fascinación por los mortales tan amplia como el universo mismo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsuki no okyu. Tiempo indefinido.

—¡Tsuki no oji-san! ¡Tsuki no oji-san! —La tranquilidad habitual del palacio que reside en la luna, se vio interrumpida por una pequeña criatura que se abría paso entre las cortinas azules que adornan el recinto.

—¿Qué pasa Usa-kun? ¿Es algo importante? —En medio de una gran habitación, un hombre que escribía en un pergamino segundos antes, recibe a un agitado conejo.

—Hice lo que me pidió. Durante 90 días y 90 noches he observado a los humanos en busca de datos nuevos que pudiese agregar a su manuscrito —contó, recuperando el aliento.

—¡Oh! Eso es perfecto —exclamó con emoción—. No creí que tuvieses noticias tan pronto ¿Qué fue lo que viste? ¿Hubo algo interesante que te hizo venir a buscarme?

—He encontrado un alma rebelde —anunció el conejo—. Hay una mujer que se rehúsa a la atracción que siente hacia la persona con quien está entrelazada.

El anciano de la luna enarcó una ceja—. ¿Estás seguro de eso?

—¡Por supuesto! El amor ya ha florecido en el corazón de ambas almas, pero… ella opone resistencia al hilo. Nunca antes vi algo parecido, y en cuanto pude comprobarlo vine a verle.

—Es muy peculiar —admitió. Este hecho estaba fuera de su razonamiento. Jamás se había topado con alguien renuente a enamorarse, alguien cuyo hilo rojo fuese una condena y no una bendición—. Muéstrame a esa chica —ordenó, guiado por la más grande curiosidad.

El pequeño conejo blanco tomó un espejo donde la imagen de una joven de 17 años se hizo visible—. Ella vive en el hemisferio norte del planeta, en un sitio llamado Japón.

Oji-san asintió, caminó hasta un gigantesco librero, y tras buscar con la vista brevemente, sacó de un estante un pergamino en particular—. Mogami Kyoko —pronunció, luego de leer unas líneas. Él nunca olvidaba el rostro de las personas a quienes había unido, siempre sabía en que parte del enorme registro que ha construido durante años podía ubicarlas—. La niña que lloraba en el riachuelo cercano a su hogar. Ahí mismo conoció a Hizuri Kuon, con quien está predestinada. No hay duda de ello.

Recordaba claramente haber sentido algo de simpatía por esa dulce jovencita que se hallaba tan desolada en aquellos años de su infancia; y el día que encontró al alma que compartiría su vida con ella, pudo estar aliviado de saber que sería cuestión de tiempo para que su infelicidad terminara. Nunca se imaginó que las cosas tomarían un rumbo tan distinto ¿En qué momento su carácter se deformó de esa manera?

—También hay un ligero detalle respecto a él... —mencionó Usa-kun, mostrándole la imagen de un chico.

—Ah, Kuon-san —musitó—. Me di cuenta de su cambio de nombre y apariencia hace unos años; pero eso se ha vuelto común para la gente de allá abajo. No creí que tuviese relevancia.

—Él no se opone al hilo, aunque tampoco hace movimiento alguno para acercarse a Mogami-san —relató el conejo.

—Es la primera vez que un caso como este llega a mis oídos. Se trata de algo muy lamentable.

—¿Va a registrarlo en el pergamino, Oji-san?

—Claro. Es trascendente para mi investigación, aunque necesito conocer más detalles.

—¿Quiere que continúe observándolos?

—No. Debo ir yo mismo a averiguar más sobre este asunto.

—¿Eh? ¿Bajará a la tierra?

—Así es. Llegaré al fondo de tan singular circunstancia por mis medios, y de ser requerida mi intervención, no dudaré en hacerlo —concluyó.

El anciano de la luna, cuya tarea nunca ha sido errónea, no podía pasar por alto este acontecimiento. Mogami Kyoko y Hizuri Kuon no serían los primeros en burlarse de su excelente labor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ciudad de Tokyo. 7:00 AM.

El sol brilla tenuemente entre los grandes edificios de la ciudad. Muchas personas han comenzado ya con sus labores, y otras tantas van de camino a iniciar su día. Mientras en las calles se respira la tranquilidad del verano, cierta chica, miembro número uno de la sección Love Me en LME, contrarresta ésta atmósfera con su drástico andar en bicicleta. Avanza en medio del tráfico para llegar a tiempo a su primera clase del día, con su pedalear exagerado y un aura oscura que ahuyenta a cualquiera que se le cruce.

Apenas lleva un ligero retraso, pero su misión personal es mantener limpio su historial de puntualidad. No puede concederse el llegar tarde 5 minutos, mucho menos cuando la razón de esto consista en haberse quedado dormida. Se había recostado temprano la noche anterior —a pesar de que debía estudiar a detalle un nuevo libreto asignado por la empresa—, pero el despertador encargado de levantarla quedó inservible, al ser victima del sueño donde estrellaba la cabeza de Shoutaro contra una pared.

Ciertamente, su semana comenzaba de la manera más agitada que podía imaginar, aunque tenía expectativas de que en algún punto las cosas se pondrían a su favor. Ésta esperanza creció, al llegar al instituto y ver todo en calma. Los pasillos aún eran transitados por los estudiantes, señal de que las clases no comenzaban todavía. Suspiró con alivio y se dirigió a su salón. Por fortuna o casualidad, unos minutos después de haber tomado asiento, el profesor entró al aula dejando en claro que el tema de hoy sería muy importante para los exámenes futuros.

Así transcurrían sus pacíficos días como una estudiante normal. No tenía nada de que quejarse —como lo hacían sus demás compañeros—. Adoraba todas las materias que cursaba durante el día, tanto que no prestaba atención a las miradas despectivas que Nanokura Mimori le enviaba. Pensaba que estaba bien dejarlo así, ya que tenía suerte de que no actuara como las chicas de su pasado, quiénes no se conformaban con sólo observar.

—_Tiene una reputación que mantener, supongo —_meditó.

Luego de dos horas de clases, la cantidad de alumnos fue disminuyendo (algunos parecían tener grabaciones, o eventos importantes que atender) y por ende, los profesores no progresaban mucho con sus asignaturas. Les dejaban marchar 30 minutos antes, y aunque sentía que debía molestarse por esto, decidió que era lo mejor, ya que tenía oportunidad de estudiar su nuevo libreto sin interrupciones.

Durante el almuerzo subió a la azotea. El viento resoplando y moviendo la falda de su uniforme la hacía sentir como una autentica y típica estudiante de preparatoria. Al parecer, el encanto que le producía no había disminuido con los meses, y seguía fantaseando con la posibilidad de compartir estos días con Moko-san. Tras un rato de permanecer en medio del mundo idílico dentro su cabeza, recordó que su libreto todavía no estaba 100% memorizado, así que continuó con su trabajo.

—Haruhi-sama no tiene la culpa de nada —recitó, buscando el tono correcto. De vez en cuando mordía uno de los onigiri que Okami-san le había preparado. El clima era perfecto, y estaba muy cómoda en ese lugar. Se hallaba tan completamente absorta en aprender sus líneas, que no se percataba de las presencias que la vigilaban desde lejos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—¿Está bien hacer esto?

—No tenemos otro plan.

—Creí que tenía algo en mente, Oji-san.

—No te equivocas. El ser directo es lo que tengo pensado. Atacar la raíz del conflicto por medio del dialogo.

La pequeña criatura suspiró—. Esto va en contra de muchas reglas.

—Reglas que yo mismo impuse, y que por lo tanto puedo deshacer —replicó.

El anciano de la luna y su acompañante, se dedicaban a espiar sigilosamente a la joven del cabello naranja. En un transcurso de dos días, habían seguido sus pasos con extrema cautela, y aprendieron algunas cosas acerca de ella que podrían usar a su conveniencia. Se arriesgarían a enfrentarla hoy mismo y entablar una conversación, puesto que creyeron era el momento adecuado.

—Hazlo —murmuró el hombre, con confianza en su determinación. El conejo exhaló aire, y emprendió su veloz marcha hacia la chica que no sospechaba el encuentro tan extraño que estaba por sucederle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kyoko descansaba su vista mientras reflexionaba todo lo relativo a su personaje, como las acciones y el carácter que lo distinguían, para lograr conocer a fondo sus sentimientos. Era una tarea sencilla y extenuante al mismo tiempo; pero la consideraba una de las partes esenciales dentro de la actuación. Con los ojos cerrados imaginaba el tipo de vida que podría llevar si fuese la mujer a quién interpretaba dentro de ese dorama, y por ello no fue capaz de ver al objeto que pasó velozmente a centímetros de su cara.

—¿Qué fue eso? —dijo, al sentir una ráfaga de viento. Cuando abrió sus parpados se encontró de frente con un conejo blanco de apariencia tierna. Él la miraba atento, y sostenía entre sus dientes algo muy preciado para ella—. ¡La princesa rosa! —exclamó—. ¿Pero como fue...? —Antes de que pudiese hallar una explicación coherente, ese pequeño animal comenzó a correr.

No comprendía que es lo que estaba pasando ni como habían conseguido arrebatarle su collar, sin embargo, no podía quedarse quieta. Lo siguió insistentemente por toda la azotea, temerosa de perderle el rastro. Dieron varias vueltas antes de llegar a una de las bancas que usaban los alumnos que iban a comer ahí arriba; y sentado en ese sitio, un hombre recibió al conejo ladrón en sus brazos.

—¡Oye! —gritó. Caminó a pasos agigantados hasta él, molesta por la osadía de robar a su amada princesa. Estaba decidida a darle el peor de los castigos si no regresaba a su pequeña a salvo, no obstante, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron quedó perpleja. Sus músculos no reaccionaron, y su boca se abrió con asombro—. ¿Presidente? —murmuró sin poder creerlo. El extraño sujeto tenia un increíble parecido con Takarada Lory, a excepción de los ojos grisáceos y el cabello adornado con unas cuantas canas.

—¿Presidente, yo? Te equivocas —le respondió.

Para Kyoko esto era imposible ¿Realmente no era el creador y director de LME? Sus facciones, el detalle de su cuerpo, además de otras tantas similitudes no podían ser sólo una coincidencia. No concebía que hubiese otra persona igual en el mundo, mucho menos en la misma ciudad.

—¿Podrías dejar de observarme de esa manera? —pidió el singular hombre, luego de minutos sin que la chica saliera de su desconcierto—. No puedo cumplir mi objetivo si continúas así. Debo tratar un asunto importante contigo, es primordial que me permitas hablar —enunció. No obstante, fue prácticamente ignorado por ella, quién saco una diminuta libreta y comenzó a analizar su vestimenta. También midió sus brazos, pies y manos, comparando sus datos con los que tenía apuntados.

—No son de la misma talla, su altura es casi igual; pero el presidente es más alto. Dígame ¿Usted es su hermano?

El anciano de la luna no sabía si exasperarse por esta actitud. Este primer encuentro no era precisamente como había imaginado.—No, Kyoko-san. Y a decir verdad no sé de que "presidente" estas hablándome —contestó con calma.

La chica le devolvió una mirada llena de estupefacción, su gesto indicaba que no creía en sus afirmaciones. Ambos se contemplaron mutuamente en silencio durante unos minutos, intentando descifrar cual era el siguiente paso a dar en esta inverosímil situación.

—El motivo que me trajo a... —Oji-san iba a iniciar con su explicación de por qué se había aparecido ante ella, y cuales eran sus intenciones; pero fue interrumpido de tajo por Kyoko, quien recordaba de pronto como había llegado hasta aquí.

—Hermano del presidente, su mascota tiene a mi princesa rosa ¿Podría regresármela, por favor? —dijo, señalando el collar que el conejo llevaba.

El hombre negó con la cabeza—. No insistas con ese tema. Yo no tengo ningún parentesco con alguien de la tierra —reiteró—; y en cuanto a tu princesa, la he tomado como mi rehén puesto que mis datos corroboran que eres renuente y terca. No hablaras conmigo sobre el tema que deseo discutir a menos que use este método. Lamento ser así de rudo, Kyoko-san.

La joven no pudo dar crédito a lo que oía. Este misterioso señor que se expresaba de una manera anticuada y muy formal, intentaba chantajearla para fines desconocidos ¿Y decía no conocer a Takarada Lory? A su juicio, se comportaba de la misma forma que el presidente de LME. Además ¿Cómo es que sabía su nombre? Todo esto le resultaba muy sospechoso.

—Escúcheme —habló—, puedo acusarlo por robo si no me devuelve a la princesa rosa sin ningún rasguño.

—Volverá a ti intacta, no tienes por qué preocuparte —aseguró—. Siempre y cuando me cuentes un poco sobre tu amor por Tsuruga Ren.

Esas palabras bastaron para congelarle la sangre ¿Había escuchado bien lo que dijo? Ese desconocido sabia acerca de los indebidos sentimientos que guardaba por el actor número uno de Japón ¿Acaso esto era una trampa? Sus demonios encendieron las alarmas de su cuerpo, indicando que se hallaban frente a un posible ente peligroso.

Oji-san estudió brevemente la reacción de la jovencita—. Responde como cualquier otra adolescente a la mención de su ser amado —dictó a su conejo, quién anotaba rápidamente en un pergamino.

—El… el conejo… —balbuceó Kyoko. Pudo salir de su aturdimiento en segundos al ver esa escena tan irrazonable.

—Ah, ¿Usa-kun? Aunque no lo creas tiene una excelente caligrafía, por eso confío a él mis notas —contó el hombre, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Oji-san, usted también es muy bueno con la escritura —respondió Usa-kun, con un leve sonrojo.

—¡Esta hablando! —gritó ella alarmada. Si antes creyó haber sido victima de una alucinación, ahora podía darlo por hecho. Cosas que sólo pasaban en los cuentos de hadas se suscitaban frente a sus ojos.

—No te asustes —dijo el anciano de la luna.

—Es culpa nuestra por no presentarnos como es debido —opinó el conejo. Guardó el pergamino y saltó hasta llegar a los pies de la impactada chica—. Siento mucho el sorprenderte de esta forma, Mogami Kyoko-san. Mi nombre es Usa-kun y soy el conejo de la luna. El hombre con quién vengo es mi señor, el abuelo de la luna —declaró.

La miembro número uno de Love Me tomó asiento en la banca, atónita por el remolino de acontecimientos insólitos que estaba viviendo. Su mente todavía no lo asimilaba ¿De verdad esto era real? ¿No se quedó dormida en algún momento del día? ¡Claro! Quizás mientras estudiaba su libreto. De otra forma no habría un clon del presidente Lory con un conejo parlante.

—Debo estar soñando —murmuró.

—Nada de eso. Has estado despierta todo este tiempo.

—Pero... pero los animales no hablan —expresó sumamente convencida—, y el anciano de la luna es sólo un mito.

—Eso es lo que la gente decidió creer.

No podía aceptarlo. Por más que se lo explicaran, nunca lograría digerir lo que sucedía. Dos personajes que forman parte del folclore japonés se mostraban ante ella, robando a su princesa rosa y preguntándole sobre la errónea atracción hacia su senpai, todo tenía que ser producto de su imaginación.

—Suponiendo que de verdad no estoy soñando... —dijo, tratando de hallar coherencia a esta visión— ¿Por qué quieren saber sobre Tsuruga-san?

—Bueno… sin duda, habrás oído hablar de la misión que tengo en este mundo —mencionó Oji-san. La joven asintió, esperando a que prosiguiera—. Mi trabajo consiste en entrelazar con un hilo rojo a las almas cuyo destino es amarse.

—Claro, eso lo sé muy bien...

—Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia; pero dado a mi naturaleza curiosa, de vez en cuando me involucro indirectamente con las personas a quienes he unido. Aprender de ellas es algo que disfruto enormemente. Es por eso que no debería parecerte raro que venga a la tierra. Sin embargo... esta es la primera vez que una situación amerita mi total intromisión. Kyoko-san, tu caso realmente ha logrado captar mi interés, por ello deseo hablar al respecto.

—¿Mi caso? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —cuestionó.

El hombre suspiró—. Eres la primer alma que he visto oponer resistencia a su hilo rojo del destino. No deseas amar, y tal hecho es algo nuevo para mí.

Ella respondió con una mirada de espanto. Su cabeza captó de golpe el significado de esas palabras. La conexión entre Tsuruga-san y su resistencia al hilo rojo que mencionaba el anciano de la luna era evidente—. Espere un segundo. Usted quiere decir que...

—Kyoko-san —interrumpió él, para luego inclinarse hasta llegar a la altura de sus ojos—. Lo que estoy haciendo va contra mis leyes, mas lo considero necesario. De alguna forma u otra, planeo aprender de esto, y ayudarte. —explicó, confirmando su temor: su hilo rojo del destino efectivamente la conducía a Tsuruga Ren.

Se llenó de incredulidad, y sintió como si le hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría. Nunca antes en los cortos sueños que se permitía tener con el actor, había concebido la posibilidad de que ambos estuviesen predestinados a amarse. La sola idea le llenaba el corazón de dudas y temores. Simplemente, en esta ocasión estaba sobrepasando sus límites.

—Es una equivocación —dijo, tras un corto silencio—. Tsuruga-san y yo sólo mantenemos una relación profesional. No hay nada tan impropio como el "amor" ensombreciendo nuestra vida.

—No hay error alguno, jamás uniría lo que no debe ser unido —aseguró el anciano de la luna—. Podemos discutir acerca de ello cuanto quieras, pero mi propósito en este sitio es encontrar el motivo que no te permite ser sincera contigo misma.

—No puedo aceptar tal cosa —susurró, reacia a lo que le decían—. Él y yo no podemos amarnos. —Sabía que era cierto, sin embargo, un pequeño dolor en el pecho la incomodó al pronunciarlo.

—¿Por qué te esfuerzas en creer eso?

—No hay manera de que las cosas resulten bien. He perdido ese sentimiento tan importante para un humano, alguien como yo sólo le causaría molestias —expresó, como si lo que estuviese diciendo fuera algo de sentido común.

Oji-san cambió su semblante. —_Una chica como ella no debería cerrarse de esa manera _—pensó con preocupación—. Conversaremos el tema con más detenimiento, y te ayudare a encontrar la salida de ese caparazón en el cual nadie puede entrar —prometió.

—No hace falta, señor. Ya que esto es sólo un sueño ¿No es así? Si acepto su ofrecimiento, sólo alimentare unas vanas y sucias ilusiones, en cambio, si me muestro firme incluso en mi subconsciente, podré tener la misma determinación en la vida real.

—¿Insistes en estar soñando? —preguntó, asombrado por su terquedad—. Kyoko-san, no estás dormida, realmente nos ves a Usa-kun y a mi. —El conejo dio un pequeño peñisco a la pierna de la chica para demostrar que las palabras de su señor eran autenticas.

—No entiendo… —El dolor que le provocó fue mínimo, pero pareció tan real que la hizo dudar un poco.

—¿Quieres alguna otra prueba? Puedo experimentar con esto —dijo, alzando a la princesa rosa.

—¡De ninguna manera! —contestó al instante. Sueño o no, jamás se atrevería a exponer a su preciado tesoro, casi tan importante como Corn.

—Si deseas tenerla de vuelta en tus manos, libre de cualquier daño, ten una charla apropiada conmigo —exigió.

Kyoko apretó los puños—. ¿Jura regresarmela si le digo lo que quiere?

—Tienes mi palabra.

—De acuerdo —accedió. Ya que se trataba sólo de un extraño sueño, no habría problema en seguirle un poco la corriente. Confiaba en que despertaría en cualquier instante.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Oji-san, sonriendo victorioso.

Una vez que un alma aceptaba su intervención, no había marcha atrás. Aquí daría inicio a un nuevo e interesante capitulo dentro de su investigación. Mogami Kyoko creería en su existencia, y saldría de esa negación que le impedía ser feliz, así tuviera que emplear todas sus fuerzas en ello.

* * *

Gracias a todas las personas que pudieron leer hasta aquí :D

Por cierto, para quienes leían el _cliché del elevador _y se preguntan "¿Qué demonios hace Nybell escribiendo otras cosas sin continuarlo?" No se preocupen, el capítulo 5 ya va a la mitad ;3


	2. Capitulo II

¡Yosh! A seguirle con los retos. Acabo de terminar éste segundo capítulo (la verdad es que estoy improvisando con la historia un poco ;O;) así que espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

**_Capitulo II_**

Ciudad de Tokyo. 1:30 PM.

El viento mecía suavemente las hojas de los árboles que los cubrían de la luz del sol. La llegada del verano se sentía por todo el lugar, y era algo que la sorprendía. Nunca antes en su vida tuvo un sueño tan detallado, era la primera vez que podía apreciar incluso el rostro de las personas que pasaban por ese parque en el que se encontraban.

El hombre a su lado, de alguna forma, terminó arrastrándola a este sitio para hablar de un tema "delicado." Aunque esto fuera sólo un sueño —ya que de otra forma no se hubiese atrevido a saltarse las clases—, el personaje que ella misma creó en su subconsciente se revelaba en su contra. Tenía bajo su poder a la preciada princesa rosa, y si quería tenerla de vuelta, lo mejor era cooperar con él.

Su mascota, quién decía ser el famoso conejo de la luna, anotaba en un pergamino un par de cosas que el "anciano" le dictaba. Ella sólo los miraba, a la espera de que hicieran las preguntas que tenían.

—Ah, aquellos dos de allá están a punto de encontrarse —comentó Oji-san, señalando a una chica que corría y a un hombre que venía de la mano con otra mujer.

Kyoko observó hacia la dirección que apuntaba, y estudió la situación un momento—. Él ya tiene a alguien, o al menos eso parece.

—Pero ella no es la joven con quién debe estar. —Ambos continuaron mirando hacia la pareja que acababa de ser accidentalmente separada por la muchacha que tropezó con el hombre. Ella se disculpaba con pena, y él sonreía con amabilidad.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Kyoko. Ya que se trataba de algo dentro de su mente, se permitiría expresarse como quisiera.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

—¿No se supone que su trabajo es evitar eso? Que las personas se enamoren de alguien equivocado y pasen por situaciones innecesarias.

—Oh, Kyoko-san. Nada en este mundo es innecesario. Si algo he aprendido a lo largo de los años, es que cada momento deja una lección invaluable en el corazón de los seres vivos. Puede parecerte cruel el hecho de que esa chica sufrirá el día en que su relación con ese hombre termine, sin embargo, las cosas tienen que ocurrir de ese modo para que cada quien logre encontrar su camino —explicó.

—Sería más sencillo si simplemente nos encontráramos con la persona al otro lado del hilo sin desviarnos ¿No es por eso que los ata?

—Te equivocas. El propósito de hacerlo es ayudarles a no perderse. Las situaciones que tengan que pasar para verse no son mi responsabilidad. No puedo entrometerme en ello.

—¿Y qué es lo que está haciendo conmigo?

El anciano de la luna respingó levemente ante su comentario—. Es diferente… —dijo, luego de aclarar su garganta—. Mi intervención tiene fines meramente científicos, si puedo llamarlo de ese modo. Yo sólo quiero conversar contigo sobre lo que piensas, quiero aprender de ello.

—Y dijo que me ayudaría ¿No es así? Eso cuenta como intervención.

Oji-san cerró sus ojos nerviosamente, intentando encontrar una justificación adecuada. Usa-kun soltó una pequeña risa al ver a su señor en aprietos.

—Claramente estamos rompiendo cientos de reglas contigo, Mogami-san —habló el conejo—. No obstante, él es muy terco y curioso como para dejarlo pasar. Además, siempre ha sentido un extraño afecto por los humanos que no tienen a sus padres. Eso hizo su motivación más fuerte.

La chica alzó la vista—. ¿Cómo sabe lo de mis padres?

—Llevamos un registro de todos los humanos a los que el abuelo de la luna ha unido. Su vida completa está en nuestros pergaminos.

—¿Estaban observando?

—Si. Creo que comenzamos a hacerlo luego de que cambiaras de casa, hasta el día en que conociste…

—Eso es lo de menos —interrumpió Oji-san—. Como el tuyo es un caso especial, me permito intervenir libremente, aunque eso no quiere decir que no tenga un límite.

Kyoko desconfiaba de sus palabras ¿Qué clase de límites podría tener él? Si se atrevía a secuestrar a su princesa rosa para extorsionarla. Suspiró levemente, preguntándose cuando despertaría de éste sueño. Creyó que dejándose llevar aceleraría las cosas, sin embargo, parecía interminable. Hablar con ambos personajes no era la clave para volver a la vida real, y ya comenzaba a preocuparse por no estar a tiempo para las clases.

—¿Puede explicarme por qué soy un caso especial? —preguntó. Quizás sabiéndolo concluiría con todo. Posiblemente su subconsciente quería hacerla aceptar algunas cosas respecto a su promesa de no volver a amar.

—Como había mencionado antes, eres la primer alma que se niega rotundamente a corresponder el lazo que la une a otra persona —dijo Oji-san—. Ciertamente, he visto más casos donde uno de los dos es demasiado orgulloso para aceptar sus sentimientos, y eso complica las cosas; pero tú, Kyoko-san, tú no solamente eres orgullosa, sino que realmente deseas erradicar tu amor. No estás dándole una sola oportunidad.

Ella asintió sin agregar nada.

—Me intriga bastante el por qué de tu decisión.

—Es porque no quiero volver a ser la misma tonta de mi pasado. Si dejo que algo como el amor ensucie mi vida, perderé todo rastro de mi cordura.

—¿Qué tendría eso de malo? Según mis investigaciones, la mayoría de los humanos se comportan de forma ridícula una vez que se enamoran. Para una chica de tu edad no debería ser raro.

—¡Eso es terrible! Es por cosas así que los demás pueden aprovecharse de ti, y hacerte terminar con el corazón roto de la forma más miserable.

—El karma se encargara de eso, y por otra parte, he visto que sólo así se alcanza la madurez mental.

La chica respiró, comenzando a exasperarse. Para éste personaje imaginario era algo fácil, no obstante, jamás lograría entender la impotencia, y el deseo asesino que surge en alguien cuando ha sido traicionado.

—Si verdaderamente es un gran conocedor, ya debería saber que hay cientos de personas viles y crueles que no dudarían en pisotear a los otros con tal de obtener su propio beneficio. El amor es la perfecta herramienta para ayudarlos en ello.

Oji-san llevó la mano a su mentón, mientras meditaba—. Entonces tú has decidido no darle esa herramienta a nadie —murmuró.

—Es la mejor forma de decirlo —concordó—. Si dejase que el amor volviera a mi, estaría arriesgándome.

—Así que eso quiere decir que no confías en Tsuruga Ren —declaró el anciano de la luna.

—¿Eh? Yo no dije eso. Él no tiene nada que ver con mi promesa de no volver a amar.

—Claro que lo tiene, Kyoko-san. Siendo él la persona al otro lado de tu hilo rojo, está completamente involucrado en esto.

Si pensaba con detenimiento, podía encontrarle la coherencia. Al ser consiente de que Ren es el hombre al que ama, y aun así negarse a hacerlo, daba a entender que tampoco confiaba en él para darle esa "herramienta" que la convertiría en su eterna seguidora.

—¿Crees que él se aprovechará de tus sentimientos?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Yo no pienso así de Tsuruga-san.

—Siendo así ¿Por qué negar tu conexión con él? Si no se trata de tu miedo a ser usada.

—Eso es… un asunto distinto —respondió, desviando su mirada.

Oji-san suspiró. Este caso era incluso más complicado de lo que había imaginado. Por mucho que intentara comprender los motivos de la joven, no lograba encontrarles una lógica. Antes de venir aquí, averiguó lo mejor que pudo qué cosas estuvo haciendo ella durante los años pasados, y estaba al tanto de la situación con Fuwa Shoutaro, o al menos, conocía la mayoría de los detalles. Era obvio que él fue la razón para que Kyoko decidiera dejar atrás el amor; pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se reponía de esa triste experiencia como los demás?

—Ren-san intenta sanar tus heridas de algún modo —habló con seriedad—, no obstante, haces lo posible para que no pueda acercarse.

—No quiero que él se moleste por alguien como yo —expresó la chica—. Además quiero hacer las cosas por mi misma. Trabajare arduamente hasta el día en que consiga mi objetivo, y una vez que eso pase, podré estar en paz. Por eso no puedo distraerme, ni volverme tan débil como lo fui una vez.

—El amor no te hace más débil.

—Aunque nos haya observado o lo que sea, no puede saberlo si nunca lo ha experimentado.

Estaba algo cansada de que el clon de Takarada Lory dentro de su cabeza tratara de convencerla de que la infección en su alma es algo hermoso ¿Qué clase de sueño era éste? Nunca creyó que entre sus pensamientos estuvieran escondidas pecaminosas ideas como las de aceptar libremente sus sentimientos por Tsuruga-san y que él fuese a corresponderle, o que se preocupara por ella de forma más allá de la profesional. Era una completa idiota si creía que las cosas eran así.

Tanto el conejo como el anciano de la luna guardaron silencio durante largo rato. Quizás Oji-san estaba analizando sus palabras. Era extraño, pero éste hombre no dejaba pasar ningún detalle, cualquier cosa que ella dijera era tomada en consideración, aún si estuviese diciéndolo en broma. Dejó de lado al par de seres imaginarios, y enfocó su atención al parque donde estaban. Sabía que se hallaba cerca de la escuela, aunque no lo conocía bien, y por ello le resultaba raro que fuese el escenario de su peculiar sueño.

Notó con interés como todo parecía fluir igual que en el mundo real, era una maravilla. Estando así no podía evitar sentir que esto verdaderamente estaba ocurriéndole. El hilo rojo del destino existía, y Tsuruga-san y ella compartían ese lazo. Sonaba absurdo, pero con ésta vista y el viento soplando a su alrededor lo hacían sentirse autentico.

Éste pensamiento la hizo tensarse un poco ¿Qué pasaría de ser cierto? De estar viviendo un encuentro que va más allá del razonamiento humano. Si las palabras del anciano fuesen verídicas, y su destino con su senpai también… Entonces sería horrible. Nada cambiaría su opinión sobre el amor, y tal cosa sólo condenaría a Tsuruga Ren a amar a alguien que no desea ser amada.

—Disculpe —dijo para llamar la atención—. ¿Es inminente lo que ocurre con las personas que ata con su hilo rojo? Quiero decir ¿Ellas realmente se enamorarán?

—Por supuesto —aseguró, tras mirarla unos segundos—. ¿No estás tú enamorada de Ren-san?

No respondió a esa cuestión. Simplemente sintió su cabeza dar vueltas al saber que el actor estaba destinado a sufrir por su culpa. Ella no quería, bajo ningún concepto, ser la causante de su angustia.

—Él dijo que no tenía permitido tener a una persona especial —recordó en voz alta—. ¿Cree que eso sea posible?

—Hay un gran trecho entre lo que se dice y lo que se hace —contestó Oji-san.

—Pero de ser así, no habría necesidad de que él sufra.

—¿Por qué sufriría?

—Por estar a mi lado ¿No se lo dije ya? Alguien como yo sólo le traería conflictos. Sin embargo, si él no está interesado en enamorarse, y yo no puedo corresponderle no hay problema.

—¿Y crees que él no siente ya algo por ti? No puedes apresurar tus conclusiones.

—En ese caso…

—En ese caso tienes que tomar una sabia decisión —interrumpió el anciano—. Tal vez tengas razón, y en tus condiciones sólo lograrás herirlo. Por eso debes pensarlo detenidamente ¿Aceptarás mi ayuda y superarás esto o continuarás como hasta ahora?

—¿De verdad está dispuesto a ayudarme con lo que sea?

—Siempre y cuando esté al alcance de mis manos.

Kyoko cambió su expresión, analizando sus palabras con seriedad—. Entonces hágalo. Ayúdeme con esto —pidió, tras meditarlo unos minutos. Se levantó de la banca y se posicionó al frente del anciano de la luna—. Por favor, Tsuki no Oji-san… rompa el hilo rojo que me une a Tsuruga Ren.

Una ráfaga de viento movió el cabello de todos, trayendo algo de dramatismo a su petición. El conejo de la luna dejó a un lado el pergamino donde garabateaba cosas que un simple humano no podría traducir, y abrió sus ojos de par en par, incrédulo a las palabras que acababa de escuchar. El gesto de su señor no fue muy diferente, ambos no concebían lo que ella estaba pidiéndoles. Luego de permanecer estáticos un tiempo, se vieron entre sí y comenzaron a reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó, un tanto ofendida por la reacción.

—Mogami-san eso que pides es…

—Es completamente disparatado —terminó la frase el anciano de la luna—. Piensas tan diferente del resto ¿Estás segura de que eres humana? —bromeó.

La chica volvió a tomar asiento con enfado ¡Era el colmo! Sus propias alucinaciones estaban burlándose de ella—. ¿Por qué es disparatado? Usted coloca el hilo ¿No puede romperlo?

Oji-san contuvo la risa y tomó un aire de seriedad, aunque aún en su mirada se notaba la diversión por ésta conversación—. No es tu culpa si no lo entiendes, Kyoko-san —opinó—. Verás… no es algo tan sencillo. Jamás en lo largo de mi existencia he hecho algo como eso, además no es decisión mía, como tampoco lo es unirlos.

—Entonces el destino…

—El destino lo forjan ustedes mismos —dijo—. Aun si es verdad que hay ciertos encuentros que son inevitables, sólo las personas eligen que les depara el futuro. Todas las almas tienen el derecho a decidir quién estará al otro lado de su hilo rojo.

—Yo no recuerdo haber decidido algo así.

—No en ésta vida, pero en su vida pasada tanto tú como Ren-san debieron haberse encontrado, y desearon con intensidad volver a verse aun después de dejar este mundo.

Kyoko continúo callada, observando detenidamente al anciano de la luna.

—Cuando el anhelo de dos almas es así de fuerte, yo coloco el hilo para ayudar a cumplir su deseo. La gente llamó a esto "estar predestinados" cuando en realidad es algo que ellos mismos han elegido, aunque no estén conscientes de ello.

—Por eso Oji-san no puede ir por ahí deshaciendo lazos sólo porque si. Estaría deshonrando su trabajo —agregó el conejo.

—Nosotros tenemos la decisión en nuestras manos —susurró la chica. El sonriente rostro de su senpai acudió a su mente. Esa sonrisa... no quería dañarla. Aun si esto era un sueño y nada de lo que le dijeran fuese verdad, no podía darse por vencida—. ¿Y qué pasa si yo he decidido romperlo?

—De cualquier forma no puedo hacer nada.

—¿Necesita que ambas partes deseen separarse?

—Técnicamente si, aunque es improbable que ocurra.

—¡Entonces no hay problema! Si convenzo a Tsuruga-san de romper el hilo, usted lo hará ¿Cierto?

—Kyoko-san ¿Qué tonterías dices? Cuando te ofrecí mi ayuda no me refería a algo así.

—No aceptaré otra clase de ayuda de su parte —sentenció—. Puedo decirle lo que quiera respecto lo que pienso del amor para que me devuelva a la princesa rosa, pero en cuanto a lo otro no le permitiré hacer nada.

—No seas tan terca. Lo que me pides es imposible.

—No. No estaría rompiendo ninguna regla. Si ambas almas deseamos que el lazo se rompa debería funcionar.

—Siguiendo la lógica del por qué Oji-san ata los hilos rojos, Mogami-san tiene razón —opinó Usa-kun. El anciano de la luna le dirigió una mirada de fastidio.

—Es inaudito. La única manera en que yo podría concebir tal barbaridad sería si de verdad Ren-san viene a pedírmelo junto contigo.

—No hay problema —dijo con convicción—. Traeré a Tsuruga-san hasta aquí para que él mismo le pida que rompa nuestro hilo rojo, lo prometo. —Dicho esto, la chica Love Me emprendió camino hacia LME sin detenerse a oír las quejas del anciano. Creía haber encontrado la meta a cumplir dentro de su sueño, ahora sólo restaba esforzarse en conseguirlo para despertar.

Corría a gran velocidad para salir de los terrenos del parque, y justo cuando vislumbró la avenida que la llevaba hacia la escuela, tropezó con alguien—. Lo siento mucho —Se disculpó dando una reverencia.

—¿Podrías fijarte en lo que haces, torpe? —Una voz conocida la regañó.

—¿Moko-san? —Vio con sorpresa a su amiga recogiendo un bolso del piso.

—Claro que soy yo. Y más vale que tengas una buena explicación que darme. Es muy grosero que cites a las personas y no te presentes ¿Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo estuve fuera de esa escuela esperando a que salieras? Si ibas a ir a algún otro sitio antes, debiste decírmelo.

—Pero... pero... nuestra cita es a las 3 —mencionó confundida.

—¿Y qué hora crees que es? —preguntó fastidiada—. ¡Son las 3:40, Kyoko!

—No hay tiempo dentro de un sueño, Moko-san.

—¿Qué demonios dices?

—A menos que en mi sueño esto sea un nuevo obstáculo.

—¿A qué te refieres? Deja ya de hacerte la tonta. Voy a tomar un taxi, así que si quieres que te acompañe comienza a moverte o me arrepentiré.

—No puedo, tengo que ir a LME.

—Hoy no tienes trabajo ¿Recuerdas? Dijiste que irías hasta el jueves. Por eso volviste a tus clases.

Su cara empalideció ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? El enojo de su amiga era bastante real.

—Me encuentro dormida y ésta situación es sólo parte de una elaborada pesadilla donde un conejo y un sujeto extraño me dijeron que vienen de la luna para hablar conmigo sobre mi lema de no volver a enamorarme. Por eso es que debo ir a la oficina.

—Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado.

—¡Pero es la verdad!

Kanae suspiró—. Si en serio estuvieses soñando esto no te dolería —dijo, estampando su bolsa contra la cara de Kyoko.

—¡Moko-san lo que hiciste fue muy cruel! —lloriqueó ella, hincándose en el suelo mientras sobaba su rostro.

—Te lo mereces por dejarme plantada, idiota.

Aunque quería seguir quejándose, el temblor en sus piernas le reveló que nada de lo que dijera iba a cambiar las cosas. El malhumor de su compañera y el ardor en su frente comprobaban la teoría: en ningún instante dejó el mundo real. El anciano de la luna existía, se saltó las clases luego del almuerzo y prometió traer a Tsuruga Ren para romper un hilo que verdaderamente la unía a él como símbolo de un amor que se juraron en alguna vida pasada.

—¡Es imposible! —gritó frenética ante la revelación de que nada fue un sueño.

A lo lejos, Oji-san y Usa-kun suspiraban con resignación.

—Se lo dije desde un principio... —murmuró el hombre.

A tan sólo unas horas de haberse conocido, las cosas tomaban un rumbo diferente pero interesante ¿De verdad Kyoko cumpliría con lo que dijo de convencer a Ren de renunciar a su hilo rojo? El anciano de la luna tenía muchas expectativas de lo que pasaría en la tierra con esta singular joven.

* * *

Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por pasarse a leer! ;3


End file.
